


Fighting or Flirting

by AEpixie7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dumbasses in Lust, F/M, Fighting Kink, Flirting, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Some more Bureaucracy malarkey from ya girl.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Fighting or Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a meme that went like this...
> 
> "Wait are we fighting or flirting?"
> 
> "My hand is literally wrapped around your neck."
> 
> "That doesn't answer my question."
> 
> This is what resulted from that idiocy bouncing around my brain.

Gabriel was knocked hard to the ground, his skull contacting the stone with a _crack_ that made him see stars. That pain was quickly overruled by the vice grip on his throat, and he choked against it. No, he didn’t exactly need air, but having one's windpipe nearly crushed was not pleasant regardless. 

“You look zzzzzo pretty like this,” Beelzebub snarled, one of her knees pressing down on his chest until his ribs screamed in protest. Her free hand grazed his temple and she tilted her head, admiring the blood she found there. Her eyes flashed demonic red and a single claw emerged from her fingertip, the tip of it dragging threateningly down his cheek. He’d had many scuffles like this with the Prince, but this time there was something about the way she was looking at him… 

“Wait are we fighting or flirting?” he managed to choke out, to which she scoffed. 

“I literally have my hand wrapped around your neck,” she snapped, and he smiled a bloody smile, both hands wrapping weakly around her wrist. If he wanted to loosen her grip, he could, and they both knew it. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he said, all sass, as one of his hands fell away from her wrist and just happened to land on her thigh. He might’ve given it a little squeeze. Beelzebub also might’ve inched her body back down to straddle his hips. 

“I haven’t decided yet. Guess we'll find out when you either orgasm or die.” 

Gabriel thought for a moment. Heartbeats hammered in his ears as Beelzebub's grip on his throat sent all the blood in his corporation pumping wildly to his extremities. One of his appendages apparently really enjoyed that sensation. It made him stop to consider… was the risk of death really worth letting Beelzebub have her way? 

His voice was barely a wheeze when he spoke. 

“Proceed.”


End file.
